Sakura's Little Adventure
Sakura's Little Adventure (さくらの小さな大冒険, Sakura no Shousa na Daibouken) is the 24th episode of the first series of Cardcaptor Sakura. The Cardcaptors ''title for this episode is "No Problem Too Small". Summary When Tomoyo comes over to measure Sakura for a new outfit, Sakura senses the presence of a Clow card enter the house. Sakura heads out the room with the sealing wand unsealed and clasped tightly in her hands. She opens the door to her father's empty bedroom and steps warily inside. She's greeted by a tiny ball of pulsating yellow light bouncing up and down on her father's bed. She takes a closer peek, unsure if it is the Clow card she was sensing. Sakura stands up close to the bed and peers at the ball when it suddenly lashes out and catches her on the chest. The push is deceptively strong and, aided by surprise, the ball knocks Sakura down. A bright yellow light flashes around the room. Sakura stirs and slowly opens her eyes. She looks around to find herself, initially in an enormous unfamiliar place. Then she pieces it together and realizes she's still sprawled on the carpet in her father's room. Sakura realizes, to her mounting horror, that she's been shrunk. Curiously, the sealing wand has reverted to its key form. A strong wind suddenly blows her out the open window to the outside. While Tomoyo and Kero search for her, Sakura winds up in the backyard, being chased by a cat and a praying mantis. When Touya and Yukito come home, Tomoyo hides Kero while Sakura confronts the Clow card. Sakura bruises herself, much to the card's amusement, and it giggles. Sakura snaps at it, “what’s so funny?” but the card only laughs harder. It then bounces away contentedly. Sakura goes after the tiny card, chasing it into the kitchen. The card's nimbleness and speed are the sources of frustration for Sakura who struggles to get anywhere remotely close to it, despite the cards near constant and blatant showboating. Sakura loses her temper and snaps at it. The card merely laughs, angering Sakura even more. At one point it almost shrinks Touya, but it bounces away. The card gleefully bounces up the stairs and out of sight, and Sakura gives up because it was no longer possible to continue. Dismayed, she slumps down and crosses her arms around her legs. She rests her head on her knees and breaths a long defeated sigh. There was simply no chance she could make it to the top of the stairs at her present height. Sakura buries her head in her knees. When she felt a curious tapping on her shoulder. Sakura looked up. Her eyes lit up, “Kero!” Kero explains to her the circumstances behind her shrinking. “Little,” Sakura tests the unfamiliar English word on her lips. Kero nods. He explains how it not only shrunk her in size but also her ability to do magic, explaining why the Sealing Wand reverted to its key form. Tomoyo meanwhile is keeping hold of the sealing wand in Sakura's bedroom when she hears a faint sound coming from outside. She walks into the corridor and is greeted by the Little card. She's about to touch it when Sakura comes riding on Kero and runs into the Little card, thus returning to her normal size. She then seals the Little card. Later, Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, and Yukito are enjoying Tomoyo's strawberry tart that she brought, when Sakura remembers that she promised Kero a piece. In the end, Sakura manages to get him a tiny slice. He whines and then uses the Little card to make himself tiny and eat the now huge slice of cake. Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowLittle.jpg|The Little (Debut)|link=The Little |-|Cards Used= ClowLittle.jpg|The Little (First Use - Off Screen)|link=The Little |-|Cards Sealed= ClowLittle.jpg|The Little|link=The Little Featured Clothes and Costumes Sakura= Little Alice Costume 2.png|Little Alice Costume (Debut)|link=Little Alice Costume |-|Kero= Kero's Little Top Hat.png|Kero's Top Hat costume (Debut)|link=Kero's Top Hat costume Quotes *(After Sakura puts on her new costume)'' *'Tomoyo': Sakura, you really are too cute! *'Sakura': You're embarrassing me. *'Tomoyo': You shouldn't blush, Sakura. You're the world's only Cardcaptor! Seeing you in action wearing this costume, Sakura, it is so touching! *'Sakura': T-Tomoyo... *'Kero': Enough of this! Let me eat already! *'Sakura': I'm jealous! I really am! I want to live in a huge castle like this! *'Touya': If you lived in such a huge place, your new life would be much tougher. *'Sakura': Why? *'Touya': You don't know how many days it will take to finish cleaning! On top of it, I am positive you would get lost! *'Sakura': I wouldn't get lost! *'Touya': In the first place, you aren't exactly fitted to be a princess Sakura. Trivia * This is the last episode where Syaoran is absent from the anime. * Sakura's dress in this episode seems to be a reference to Alice in Wonderland, a character that also changes size in her story. * The castle on the TV in the beginning of this episode is "Heidelberg Castle" in Germany. Navigation Category:Episodes